Gemstones From Below
Gemstones From Below is an AU (Alternate Universe) of the well known RPG game Undertale, in which narrates or focuses what could had happened if Monsters never existed, but instead Gems did. This AU is mostly aiming for being text based or like a book, instead of animations, fan games, art or comics. The story centers around various characters from the TV series Steven Universe, who are the equivalents of the main Undertale cast. The story follows the main protagonist's point of view, the seventh fallen human, the equivalent of Frisk, Connie Maheswaran. A 12 years old girl who goes through The Underground while confronting and befriending all sorts of Gems. Prologue (Outdated) After being trapped down a mountain, the Gems were fast to adapt at the current setting they were put into. The Underground was under the government of 4 Matriarchs known as the Diamonds; White, Yellow, Blue and Pink Diamond specifically. At first it was easy to adapt, everyone was together and no one was left behind, except for the countless Gems who died during the past war. Everything was calm, no fights, no enemies, no threats. It was perfect, the Gems were brought to a place where they could be themselves and develop without restrains, except managing to go out of the mountain, of course. Until one day, a Human fell down the mountain. It was a young girl who was intrigued by the mountain's mysteries and legends. When she landed on the ground, the first thing the Human did was cry for help, someone, anyone, to rescue them. And thats what happened, one of the four Diamonds found the Human; Pink Diamond, the most merciful and comprehensive of the four was who found the wounded Human. After a couple of days, the young child was healed completely thanks to the Gems' powers and abilities. But, all of this was done secretly without anyone rather than Pink knowing about this, she knew what would happen if a Gem or even, one of the other three Diamonds saw the young girl. It was a couple of weeks until the Human became fond of the Gems, filled with empathy about their situation; trapped, lost into oblivion, etc. The young Human determined to free the race somehow started scheeming a plan. After having it fully scheemed, she brought this to Pink Diamond's acknowledge, which of course reacted in surprise, concern about such idea. But of course, there was no other way around to get out without a Human Soul, so filled with doubts and fear Pink agreed to the Human's well thought plan. The Diamond found about Pink's secret and confronted her, obviously she tried her best to hide the Human but sooner or later it was going to be discovered by the others. Pink was exiled from her position as a Gem Matriarch and vanished from the castle. It was clear now, Pink didn't have nothing else to loose now except the small girl. The Human became sick and died days after, and following her before planned idea, Pink Diamond absorved her Soul and was able to cross the barrier. Many days later, a wounded and harmed Pink Diamond came back. The Humans managed to fight back against her and cause some fatal damage to not only her physical form, but her Gemstone too. Pink's Gem was cracked, and not capable of taking another step forward she fell down and shattered the Gemstone. Pink Diamond oficially died, when this was found out by the Diamonds their reactions had an enormous influence on the kingdom. Yellow Diamond established that any other Human who fell down the mountain must be killed and bring their Soul to the castle, she was filled with anger, hate, frustration. Yellow Diamond desired to destroy all the Humankind. Blue Diamond never stopped pushing harder all of the Gems in charge of laboratories to work even harder than they already were in order to revive, mend all of the shards together once more. The tried as hard as they could, but no success was achieved. Blue Diamond was submitted into a deep, sharp depression while grieving her fallen comrade. White Diamond, however, didn't get affected by Pink Diamond's demise, and was the only one who kept her posture as a leader, ruling The Underground with a cold heart and mind, almost like she was Soulless. Present Day Hundreds of years later passed like nothing, The Underground had evolved a lot since then. More technology was developed, it became more modern, the Era 2 of Gems was already happening. Buildings, Gems, Weapons, Areas, etc. All of that was made over the years. The Diamonds' regimen never changed however. During those years, 6 Humans fell down, 1 by 1. All of them were murdered in different ways but with the same end, separated from their Souls and stored on the castle, with only one last Soul being needed in order to break the barrier and avenge Pink Diamond's name. About this AU This AU was made with the purpose of being text based like a book would, not intended to be animations or artistic at all. The current settling of it features Steven Universe characters such as Lapis Lazuli (Sans' equivalent) or Peridot (Papyrus' equivalent). Other characters are on the story too, like the Main Protagonist or the Main Antagonists. Gemstones From Below Gemstones From Below Is the official fanfic for the AU, in which its narrated the events the story will have. Currently it's on progress, and will be uptated on a regular basis by its creator, Keinett. Gemstones From Below RIFTALE Spin-Off The current playable, or Roleplay version of the AU is on a FFRP Server named RIFTALE, which is ran by Ryu Ketsueki. RIFTALE is not necesarilly an AU, but a Multiverse version of Undertale in which both already existing AU'S from the game and another franchises can be connected through something called RIFTS, a breach in time and space in where any character can be sent to any of the AU'S. The current central or the main access to them is a place called The Subspace, holding if not hundreds of doors connecting to each single AU. This means that any sort of character can be received on the Spin-Off and develop their own side-quests.